merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Narquelion/For The Greater Good of Albion, my take on the finale
My god, I have been following the series since its very beginning and yet I have just now been divinely inspired to fulfill the urge to participate in this wikia and share my thoughts about what I have come to call merthurgwainorgwena, which is a personal porte-manteau for what you have guessed right: merlin+arthur+gwaine+morgana+gwen or my favourite characters in the series. To be honest, my first reaction towards the series was that of an irritated old hag as I grew up knowing the arthurian legends as whatever Geoffroy de Monmouth storied them to be: Arthur, Merlin, Gwenevievre and all the spinoff morganian subcharacters+random Tristans and Iseult and Iseult clones and simili-Iseults of white, and multicoloured hair and hands. I had quite a conservative view of things. However, boring lifestyle and having no friends gave me no choice but to socialize with myself and merlin(the series). Needless to say, I grew very attached and it has become some sort of a secret obsession of mine. Such turning of event mustn't be hard to believe considering the very identities of the actors behind the characters of the series. They are so damn charming, especially the hot dude/boy/imp playing the title character. As title implies, my favourite characters form the very orgiastic pentagroup comprising Merlin, Arthur, Morgana, Gwaine, and Gwen. I loved them so much throughout the series and I wished more for them. I was very much a fan that I could spend days and nights watching the neverending adventures of merlin (thanks to morgana's incessant failing at being a good strategist) and have my heart pumping with the mere thought of him being almost close to kiss arthur/gwaine/morgana/gwen. Yes, I was not conservative anymore thanks to fanfictions depicting amorous merthurian relationships, or merlin+morgana copulating in magix, or merlin and gwaine exalting themselves to nakedness and exhaustion after a night in the tavern of the rising sun, or even merlin+gwen having a secret affair and putting all the blame to lancelot! Despite all, as Merlin was destined to forever be a slave to Arthur's every desires, the series was destined to end too, and so did my fangasming. The ending was so abrupt that I don't know what to say. It left me speechless: a void unfulfilled in my heart. All of my characters doomed to agony, death, and oblivion. Merlin and Arthur were so close to kiss each other in this episode. Now that I think of it, I am furious. If they strayed away from the original stories, why not stray even more and have them share tender kisses. You know, when a girl talks too much, you have to kiss her to have her shut it. Arthur was definitely talking too much in this episode, and Merlin failed in doing his job. If Arthur dieing wasn't enough, Gwaine also had to die and leave Merlin forever alone. Also, where do Morgana gets all her ethers from? If she were hiding a bunch of them in her hoochie all these times, no wonder why she seems to be constantly angry...but as Gaius puts it: "many tries, but very few succeed". If that's what it takes to be a high priestess of the old religion, props to that, my lady Morgana! and yeah, sir Leon was right. He is the winning hero at the end of the day. With everyone dead, and Merlin forever mourning the death of Gwaine, queen Gwen knows none other to fill her desire of royal copulation. His expertise in sparring and point-shot-penetrating would seem to be more than valuable for the future of the kingdom. so sad :( Category:Blog posts